bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Meeting:One's Unworthiness
A New Adventure: Old friends Ray and Aki were both walking in the dark as they were heading into the next town, while on the road Ray was still thinking about what his three mentors had told him just before they dissappeared into the light, Aki saw that Ray was thinking about something and wanted to know what. "Penny for your thoughts?" Aki asked. "Just wondering about what they told me, i just don't understand why it was me who was meant to have some destiny." Ray said sighing as he took a drink from his container. "Come on, don't worry about it." Aki said wrapping her arms around his arm. Ray sighed and leaned his head on Aki's shoulder as they continued walking down the road, meanwhile in the shadows a figure was using a pair of binoculars to spy on both Ray and Aki as they decided to stop for the night and camp out. Ray and Aki were both sleeping next to each other with Aki hugging Ray around his chest with Ray hugging back. The shadow crept on closer and closer towards them as he landed down on the tree that they were under, he grabbed his weapon that was swinging on his back for a while then smiled under his face armor he was wearing when the moon light came on him. "It's really rude to sneak up on someone when they are trying to sleep." The person looked behind him to see Ray standing there with his sword in hand. "How did you know?" Asked the guy. "Right when you drew your weapon, now tell me who you are." Ray demanded. "Hahahahaha, it seems the rumors are true about you Kaworu or should I call you Ray now?" The guy said laughing as he started to spin his weapon out and made it shift into a Halberd and gripped it with both his hands. "Unleash Kyuukyoku Raion!!" Ray's sword warped into it's Shikai from. The stranger went in for the attack and swung his weapon to the side while Ray reacted and block the attack then pushed it off as he went in for a slash but was blocked back by the stranger's weapon as the two of them were at a standoff. "Not bad!" Ray complemented as he was pushing. "Likewise but this is mere child's play." The stranger said then pushed Ray hard and let out a sudden blast of energy towards Ray which he easily blocked and redirected into the ground. Ray smiled as he went in for another attack but this time out of nowhere the stranger appeared in a flash and gave Ray a good kick into the chest causing Ray to be slammed into a tree. "What the hell?" Ray groaned as he shunpo'd fast and went in for another attack but this time the guy used three more attacks which Ray easily deflected with his arm, leg, and sword. This time he instantly appeared near Ray's arm but was blocked by Ray then appeared around his lower body and kicked Ray in the gut and finally appeared right on the top of his sword and was kicked hard into a wall. "Wow, I'm amazed that you are still able to survive my brage of attacks." The person said smiling under his mask. "I'm not even fighting at full strength, let me show you my true power." Ray said as his eyes started glowing. "I have all i needed." said the person then disappeared into the shadows. Ray stopped glowing and looked all around trying to sense the spiritual pressure of the guy who just attacked him but there was not a single trace anywhere. "DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!" Ray hit his hand against a stone and broke it. "Relax baby, We got something from him." Aki said appearing from one of the trees with her black assassin suit on. Aki smiled as she kneeled down on the ground and picked up a piece of cloth that had a weird symbol of two dragons swirling around each other. "I've never seen anything like this, what do you think it could be?" Aki asked as she handed Ray the cloth. "Well I don't know what it might be but i do know someone that might, come on pack the stuff and let's go." Ray told Aki as he wrapped up all the camping equipment. "Where exactly?" Aki asked. "To see an old friend." The Meeting of the Past and Present Ray and Aki were both traveling for a while before they ended up back in the city where Shade used to live, Aki looked around and saw that somethings have changed while she also felt the familiar spiritual pressure's of her friends. "Do we have time for a visit?" Aki asked with puppy dog eyes. "Alright let's go." Ray sighed in defeat as the two of them walked towards a familiar house and knocked at the door. Loran heard knocking at the door, and opened it to see her friends standing there. "Hey guys. Come on in." "Great to see you again Loran." Aki said smiling as she hugged her. "Hey Loran." Ray hugged her after Aki. "Want anything to drink, or eat? I've got plenty of stuff." Loran asked. "Some water for Ray and a nice cup of herbil tea for me." Aki said smiling. "I'm good with some water." Ray replied as well, then he felt an new spiritual pressure and looked behind him to see Hayashi standing in the corner looking at Ray with nervousness. "Hey, it's ok, you can trust Ray. He's not gonna hurt you." Loran said, trying to calm her son. Hayashi was still shaking a little. "Hello." "Don't worry sweetheart, he's just a big teddy bear." Aki said smiling. Ray looked at her then went towards Hayashi and kneeled down,"I'm Ray Martinez it's nice to meet you." Ray said smiling as he extened his hand for a shake. Hayashi shook Ray's hand, "I'm Hayashi Kagekyo. Nice to meet you too." Loran got up and made some tea using kido, and got a glass of water for Ray. "Hayashi, you want something while I'm up?" "No thanks Mom. I'm good." Loran carried the drinks back to Ray and Aki. "Here you go." "Thanks, sorry for dropping by unannounced." Aki said blowing her tea to cool it down. "I hope we aren't a bother." Ray said sitting back down on the chair. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you both showed up. It gets lonely around here, unless you count Hollows as good company." Loran said, smiling. Hayashi was completely relaxed now, but he was figiting with his ring, a present from Yuki, his Godmother. "I know, it must be lonely but we won't be able to stay here for long." Aki said sadly. Ray sighed and looked at Hayashi as he was figiting with his ring and in his mind pictured he's one brother he had lost. "You have to go already? Then again, I really want to move, to get away from this place." Loran said, thinking of the man she loved, and lost. "I know, I'm sorry Loran we'll come back for another visit before we head to the next town." Aki said getting up to give Loran a hug. "Hey Hayashi, come here for a second." Ray asked him. Hayashi walked over to Ray. "Yes?" Ray for one instant had a look of sadness but smiled and pulled something out of his pocket,"I know you never knew your father but we were like brothers which is why i think you should have this." Ray gave Hayashi a silk garment and put it into Hayashi's hands. Hayashi unwrapped the silk, and inside was a silver chain, and on the chain, was a Maltese cross necklace. "What's this?" he asked, not knowing what it truely was. "How did you get that? I thought he still had it on him." Loran said, shocked. Ray smiled as he pulled the sleeve up and revealed a black mark on his hand where Shade had touched and almost crushed his hand into pieces but Ray was able to get away with the necklace,"He and I had our diffrances but in the end I got it." Ray said. "That is a necklace that belonged to your father's grandparents and now it belongs to you." Aki said kneeling next to Hayashi. "Hayashi, that is a very special necklace. It'll be useful one day. And as for you, Ray, why did you risk your life for that thing? He could have killed you." Loran said, worried that her friend had lost his mind. "He would have, but in all honestly it was to make sure it was in the right hands." Ray started to say then went towards Loran and whispered something,"And this way there's nothing that'll hold me back when it's time." Ray said to Loran as he hugged her. "So what do you think Hayashi?" Aki said helping him put on the necklace. "I like it. It looks cool." Hayashi said, slightly jumpy. Loran frowned a bit. "I know you want him back. I want him too. But if it comes time, I won't hesitate." "I know." Ray responded as he looked at her. "It was great seeing you two but we have to leave there's something urgent we must do." Aki said. "Alright. Be safe. If you need something, you can always come back." Loran said, smiling, yet a tear fell down her face. Hayashi looked at Ray and Aki, "Thanks for the necklace." "No problem." Ray and Aki said as the both of them headed out the door and shunpo'd deep into the city as they looked around and Ray suddenly saw what he was looking for and walked into the building of it. "Where exactly are we?" Aki asked. "The bar of the runaways." Ray said smiling as he used his kido to open a small door that appeared out of nowhere and the both of them went in. The Ex and New Meet Ray entered with Aki right behind him trying to make sure she was watching his back, she looked around and noticed that all the people inside that bar were actually former Soul-Reapers along with spirit beings that had powers of Soul-Reapers or Reistu itself. "What is this place?" Aki asked Ray. "This is where most people who were either abandoned by the Soul-Society or just left on their own terms." Ray said smiling as they both went to the bar counter and sat down. "So how did you know about this place?" Aki asked as the bartender served another customer and looked at Ray. "Well Well, look what the cat dragged in." The bartender said as she slammed a glass in front of Ray. "Well Hello Nanami." Ray said smiling as he looked at the bartender who had white hair and was glaring at him. "You two know each other?" Aki asked as she looked at the both of them. "You could say that, he's my ex-boyfriend." Nanami said gripping the cup as it started to crack under the pressure. "Ray......when were you going to tell me?!" Aki said in her demonic voice gripping Ray's shirt. "What was there to tell, we meet about a few months after I came here and we went out but she dumped me." Ray said trying to calm Aki down. "Ooooohhh, so she must be the one who took my place?" Nanami said smiling as she stared at Aki face-to-face. "Anyway, the reason we're here is because we need your help." Ray said pushing the two away from each other. "Just like old times, so what you need?" Nanami said as she lit a cigarette and started smoking. "This." Ray took out the piece of fabric with the emblem on it and showed it to her, Nanami looked at it and picked it up into the light trying to get a better view but Aki could tell that she was hiding something but didn't want to say anything till she was certain. "Hmm, looks like an emblem what of it?" Nanami asked. "What kind of symbol it is and what it represents that's what we're asking." Ray said. "Hmm, It's nothing I have ever seen but it must be something." Nanami said as she prepared two drinks of sake for them. "On the house." Nanami smiled as she placed the two cups in front of them, Aki glared then took a sip and got up dragging Ray before he could even touch his cup. "Bye then Ray." Nanami said winking at him as they both passed through the door, suddenly out of nowhere the people that were sitting down suddenly dissappeared as a secret door opened from behind her as the guy who Ray fought apeared. "I see you know him." The man said through his mask. "An old acquaintance nothing more, next time try to keep your stuff on you." Nanami smiled as she handed him the emblem. "Haha, so it seems their curiousity knows no limit so what do we do?" The mad asked. "It's time we make ours known." Nanami said smiling as she went into the back and looked at the others that were in there and smiled.